An automatic or semi-automatic firearm can provide a fire control switch enabling a user to switch between a plurality of fire modes, such as, safe, semi-automatic, burst and/or automatic. The firearm has a left side and a right side, and defines a bore that transverses through the left side and right side. A shaft traverses the bore of the firearm. The shaft has a first end and a second end that are spaced from each other in opposing relation. A lever couples to either the first end or the second end of the shaft, and extends along the left side or the right side of the firearm.
Typically, a thumb of the user actuates the lever of the fire control switch. Actuation of the lever results in rotation of the shaft. The shaft can possess a plurality of camming surfaces set between the first end and the second end to facilitate firing and securing of the firearm. As such, based on the orientation of the camming surfaces, the firearm operates according to the fire mode selected. Conventionally, the lever can be located on a left side of the firearm and actuated by the thumb located on the user's right hand. Alternatively, the lever can be located on the right side of the firearm and actuated by the thumb located on the user's left hand.
An ambidextrous fire control switch is required for users of the firearm that would like the option to switch the fire mode using their left hand, right hand and/or both. As such, there remains a need to provide an improved fire control switch whereby a lever can be coupled to either end or both ends of the shaft by a tool-less and reliable mechanism.